you are going to be okay
by sexaylatingirl
Summary: the team knows. Wally knows. one-shot at Artemis and Wally after the whole team finds out her father is Sportsmaster. rated T for curse words.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Young Justice.**

**I decided to write a one chapter story about Artemis, and how she feels about herself being the daughter of Sportsmaster. Also she is arguing with Wally in her room after the team found out about her secret.**

**You are going to be okay**

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Wally asked. The whole team was furious when they found out about Artemis' family and her past. They didn't know if they could trust her again.

"Because…I was afraid" she admitted looking at the floor.

"How can we ever trust you again?" he asked "I thought you trusted us. I thought you trusted _me_" this time she could hear the pain in his voice. She looked up to see his eyes full of anger. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take Wally looking at her with so much hate.

"Why did you lie to us!" he yelled

"I lied because I knew the truth would hurt you" she answered

"Hurt me? And how do you suppose I feel now?" he snapped

"I did try to tell you Wally! I did but I just couldn't!" she yelled back. She was getting so pissed at him for not understanding her, but she kind of expected, who would want to have anything to do with the daughter of a member of the shadows.

"Then why didn't you!" he screamed

"Do you think it's easy for me to tell you that my father is Sportsmaster? The one that tried to kill us so many times, the one that works for the shadows! Do you think I'm proud of that? I knew as soon as you found out you would kick me out and you wouldn't want anything to do with me!" Artemis could feel tears in her eyes.

"Honestly, do you think we were that shallow? We were a team! You were our friend damm it! We could've help you, we would have never judged you!" he couldn't believe what she was saying, all the things he did for her weren't enough, he tried to help her, but she wouldn't recognize that. The team never once gave her a reason for her to think they were that cold and judgmental.

"I told you the truth and now you won't look at me the same way" her voice cracking, she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Then what do you want me to do! You lied to the whole team. _You lied to me_!"

"Are you even listening to me? I told you why I didn't tell you!"

"I hear you I just don't believe a word you say" he said. That killed her.

"You don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like to feel ashamed of who you are! What it's like to want to die. How it hurts to smile. How you want to fit in but you just can't. And you try to hurt yourself on the outside to try to kill the thing on the inside!" she was crying now.

Wally didn't know what to say. He just stood there looking at her.

"And I'm here drowning in my own fucking mind!" she continued

"Artemis" he whispered

"And the words I can't say eat me away. I am here falling apart and I can feel every little piece hitting the ground and it's fucking killing me!" She kept going, she was crying her heart out, and the sobs were so loud Wally could barely understand what she was saying. He stepped towards her and without thinking or saying anything he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. Artemis you are strong and brave you are going to be okay" he said

Artemis pushed him gently and said "that's the problem you think I'm strong and brave. You think I can carry on with all this. I'm hurt. I break down too, you know"

"I'm here for you. I will always be here" he said grabbing her face so she would look at him in the eyes.

"You weren't a moment ago" she replied

"I'm sorry. Artemis you are right. But understand me, I felt betrayed and hurt that you lied to me. But remember this, no matter what I will always be there for you" with these words more tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I just don't feel so strong anymore" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"shhh" he said pulling her in his arms and kissing her head gently.

"I just want the pain to end" she said in between sobs "I don't think can fight these demons that live inside me any longer"

"_Artemis_" he said firmly "you are not alone anymore. You do not have to deal with all this alone. I am sorry if I hurt you, but after this _nothing_ can break us apart. I am here to help you. I will _always_ be by your side" there was a long pause before he spoke again "_I love you_" he said sweetly.

Artemis looked up and met his gaze. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed with him. Covered them with a blanket, and put his arms around her. She put her face on his chest without saying anything, and they both fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
